A Titan In The Wizarding World!
by RaqualiaMio
Summary: What if Raven had an older Twin Sister, and that sister was the soulmate of Draco Malfoy? This is my 1st FF so please be patient with me. (DMxOC) Rated M for lemons eventually and language.


A Titan In The Wizarding World!?

Everyone knows Raven right? They know her look and her demeanor. Her love of books and her antisocial personality. They know shes the portal to the human world and they know her father is non other then the trans-dementinal demon Trigon who eats other worlds. Everyone knows her. But did they know she is the younger twin sibling? That she had an older sister who not only was the one who saved her life from their father and nearly died, but also looked so much like their bastard of a father that their own mother couldn't even look at her? Their own mother couldn't see the girl with white hair and red eyes as something that was real let alone give her a name. Their mother threw her away with just one look. The silent girl was taken away while her sister was born. Never to know her mother as her mother.

To their mother, she had but one daughter and named her Raven. This girl grew up and knew nothing of her sister and grew up knowing nothing as she went through the motions that lead her to her salvation that she found in the Teen Titans. Never to question the feeling of loss she had when they were apart. Or why when they where together she felt safe.

Her sister?

When she was rejected by her mother a Monk took her to a pavilion/altar/throne in which sat Azar in her own shrouded glory. The female monk gave the silent baby to the beings waiting arms and then the baby made the first noise it did since it's birth, a giggle.

Azar held the child and saw her purpose which resided not in this world but another. Azar saw that her soul was connected to another of that world and while the life ahead of the child would be hard and in much toil she could see the child would be happy. Finally after seeing what she could in her future she decided on a name that would fit the child.

"You my girl are destined for something great. While different from your sister it will not be separate for a while yet. You must not blame her for what she does not know. Keep her safe and become her strength as she will be yours. You will make a path so few can tread and it will be painful but it will make the best you there could ever be, and in the end you would want nothing to change. Now it is time for a name if I am not mistaken right Ariana?" Azar said in a calm and wisened voice to the monk that carried the baby to her. With a nod from Ariana, Azar returned her attention back to the baby who once again giggled, her red eyes shining with an innocent light that only babies could have. "Yes, a name. Something that can fit you… Yes I have one that will be perfect. A name that has a meaning in the name and a name that has a meaning. Your last name is **Black **for the heritage not even your mother wants to acknowledge. Your middle name is **Ankaa**, the brightest of the Phoenix constellation, a heritage from your mothers side. And finally your first name, **Amaryllis**. Pride, determination and beauty. I see you overcoming any adversity and it is with that I chose this name. You are _Amaryllis Ankaa Black, my disciple and Soul Mate to Draco Malfoy._"

Azar then gave the baby back to Ariana and tasked her with being the childs care taker. She was to follow the her mothers wish and not tell Raven of her sister but they would be truthful with Amaryllis and never lie to her. At first Amaryllis did not understand why her mother didn't want her but with her rare but enlightening talks with Azar and the love Ariana gave her Amaryllis grew up a happy child.

She shared the same straights as her sister Raven but there where differences besides their looks. Amaryllis had long white hair and red eyes, blue looked best on her sister Amaryllis looked best in silver and gold. Raven was a more closed personality but Amaryllis could express hers better and not lose control of her powers as easily as Raven. While Raven had the destiney of being their fathers portal and had a share of his powers like Amaryllis did Raven did not get too much of a demons instincts. Those that she does she is able to control them better then Amaryllis. Amaryllis has a difficulty with controlling the instincts of her demon half and while her control of it is as good as Ravens control of her powers she does have slip ups.

They're both empathic and psychokinetic.. Raven has many split emotions in her mind while Amaryllis has only two which she cannot control and they will cause her powers to lose control. Rage and sadness. Amaryllis enjoys music more then books and while Ravens room is filled with novels and tome, hers is filled with instruments and music scores from all around the world and history. One thing they couldn't explain and that the monks would help elaborate on either was why they can reach into each others mind when the other accepted and converse.

While being raised with the monks Amaryllis received no difference in treatment from them. Eveyone had respected that Raven was not to know about who Amaryllis really was to Raven who believed her to be just another child and while their mother didn't approve of them being aware of each other, it was a heard thing to discourage. Their mother pretended like Amaryllis was invisible and it didn't take lone before Amaryllis stopped trying to get any sort of recognition from her.

Being the only two children Amaryllis and Raven had to do many things together and they became very close; like sisters but it took only once for their mother to hear that before she nearly killed Amaryllis and was then removed from having contact with either child. Raven would still visit her every week but never understood why mentioning Amaryllis was such a trigger.

It didn't take long for Raven to hear about her father and while Amaryllis was against it and tried her hardest for Raven to not do it she didn't listen. Raven summoned their father and killed everyone; even Ariana, the only person Amaryllis could call her mother. Raven was stricken in fear of heir father and went to grab her but Amaryllis interfered. From there he disclosed her and Ravens true relation. However to him Amaryllis was of no importance. He ignored her just like her mother would and she snapped. The rage she controlled so tightly was let loose and she wounded Trigon before he could take a grab for Raven again and with an eye beam attack back which she dodged and the attack impacted a wall Raven was using for support. The wall crumbled and Raven prepared herself to be crushed by debris but Amaryllis became a human barrier between the ruble and her sister.

The stone is heavy and Amaryllis knew she wouldn't be able to hold it for long before either they both were crushed and Trigon dug them out in another attempt to get Raven. Uttering a spell she could hear in her mind Amaryllis opened a portal to Earth where their most fateful encounter with the titans happened.


End file.
